ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lenopan
Sludgepuppies 'are a type of alien blob shapeshifters.It is revealed that they tried to cause trouble on Earth and had been fighting The Plumbers. 'Appearances Max Tennyson's nephew, Joel Tennyson (whos family are all plumbers) fell in love with a female Sludgepuppy, (named Camille Mann, who appears in this episode in human form. Joel was about to get married to his alien girlfriend, but her family objected to her marrying a human. During the rehearsal dinner, Camille's ex-boyfriend disrupted the reception to forstall suspicion upon the parents, but he was quickly dealt with by Ben as Diamondhead. During the wedding the Mann family of Sludges and another Sludge (disguised as a wedding staff member) interrupted it, destroying everything. Ben turned into Heatblast to face the Manns, but later in the fight they merged into one being. The Sludges captured and engulfed Ben, dragging him into their body. They thought they had won, but then their insides boiled as Heatblast fired up and they started to dry up from the inside out. Heatblast exploded from the charred remains, and the Sludges were just a dried up statue. Joel & Camille finally got married, which put an end to the decades long Plumber/Sludge feud. 'Weaknesses' Sludges can be killed by water, fire or by scattering enough of their body matter to the point where they cannot reconstitute (i.e. when Max set a Plumber gun to overload and stuck it in the body of one of the Sludges where it exploded). 'Other Features' A female has two moving whiskers on their cheeks and two antennae (or eyebrows) above their much larger eyes; Males don't have any of either. They are capable of taking on humanoid shape and features (such as skin and hair) or, in Camille's case, humanoid shape while retaining a mud-like appearance. They are a bit like Polymorphs. They can also transform their hands into deadly weapons, such as a spiked mace. 'Powers and Abilities' *Stretching: They can stretch like Goop, and use stretching to shapeshift body parts. If they stretch too far, it might result in the part falling off. They can detach their body parts, and stick them back on for being blobulous. *Shapeshifting: Sludgepuppies can shapeshift their body parts, and sometimes theirselves into other objects. Using slime, they can look like another shape made of purple sludge. *Combining the previous two abilities ends up in regeneration. *Blob: They are blob-like. A person can jump through them, only to be covered with slime. Their goo is sticky, which gives them new abilities like wall climbing. *Sludge Blast: They can blast amounts of sludge, for that's what they're made of. Like the previous power, their goo is sticky and can stick people and objects to other things. Their sludge is like glue. 'Plumber/Sludge Feud' The Earth's Plumbers & the Sludges were involved in a decades long feud, before it was ended by the marriage of Plumber Joel Tennyson & sludge Camille Mann. 'Known Sludgepuppies' *Camille Mann *Lucy Mann *Mr. Mann *Mrs. Mann *Camille's ex-boyfriend *Mann family's bodyguard Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sludgepuppies Category:Former Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Characters